


Sailor Uranus and the Yokai

by Donglibog (kenchang)



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: F/M, Hentai, Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:55:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24698683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kenchang/pseuds/Donglibog
Summary: A yokai is violating young girls, including Sailor Uranus herself, for their energy, and in order to catch him, Sailor Uranus and Tuxedo Mask may need to do something that neither of them are comfortable with.
Kudos: 8





	Sailor Uranus and the Yokai

**Author's Note:**

> I am not aiming for accuracy at all here, so expect plenty of character breaks. It's only fan fiction after all.

Sailor Uranus is a member of the Sailor Soldiers, supernatural fighters who protect the Solar System from evil. But when she's not using her incredible powers to kill monsters, she's just Haruka Tenoh, a teenage Japanese student who is the fastest member of the track and field club.

"Get ready, Tenoh," Inoki, her middle-aged coach says, his stopwatch ready.

Dressed in a white T-shirt and bloomers, Haruka crouches into a starting position on the racing track in her school's stadium.

"GO!" the coach shouts.

Haruka speeds forward like a lightning bolt. Suddenly, she is assaulted by a vision of herself naked and moaning with pleasure, writhing erotically, and begging for mercy as she is brutally raped.

"What the fuck-?!" she shrieks.

Distracted, Haruka loses her footing. She stumbles and falls on her hands and knees. The horrific image in her head lasts only a split second. And in that short time, she feels like she experienced every perversion that was visited upon her body. She shudders, and cold sweat trickles down the side of her face.

Her coach jogs after her and asks, "You alright? Are you hurt?"

Haruka gets up and dusts herself off.

"I'm fine," she answers confusedly.

"What the hell was that?" Inoki asks.

"I don't know, Coach. I guess I got distracted-"

"Well, get your head on straight. Do you know what would have happened if that was an actual race?"

Haruka recovers her senses.

She quickly bows and apologizes, "Sorry, Coach! It won't happen again."

Inoki grumbles in disappointment and says, "That's enough for the day. Go hit the showers."

#

In the empty locker room, Haruka is still very troubled by her vision. Precognition is one of her powers, but it has never been this strong. And usually, it is a power that she can only access in her Sailor Uranus form.

She sighs and decides to talk to Michiru, her lover and fellow Sailor Soldier, about it later. She pulls the shirt over her head when she feels eyes on her. She spins around and finds Coach Inoki leering at her.

"C-Coach! W-What are you doing in here?" she asks, crossing her forearms over her chest.

"No need to cover yourself, Haruka," the coach tells her with a lecherous smile. "You know you're just like one of the boys to me."

"Of-Of course," Haruka stutters nervously.

She hesitantly lowers her arms to her sides.

"Yes," the coach says, taking a step towards her. "That's the beautiful, young, athletic form of my star runner."

He cups and squeezes her breasts.

Haruka gasps and asks, "C-Coach?! What are you doing?!"

"I'm just examining your body," Inoki explains. "As your coach, I have to make sure that you're in perfect shape."

He unzips the front of her sports bra. Then, he opens the undergarment, uncovering her ample bosom.

Haruka blushes and stutters, "C-Coach Inoki, d-don't-!"

The coach interrupts her with a sudden kiss to the mouth. Haruka's eyes bulge in disgust, but soon her eyes slowly start to close. To her surprise, she starts kissing him back.

"W-Why am I doing this?" she asks herself. "Why am I kissing him? I'm not even attracted to him. Heck, I'm not even attracted to guys! So why?"

The coach slips his tongue into her mouth. She meets it with her own tongue. As they French kiss, Inoki slides the straps of Haruka's sports bra down her shoulders, and the undergarment falls to the floor. He massages her bare breasts, and she moans into his mouth. Afterwards, he places hot, wet kisses down her neck.

"Coach, stop," Haruka begs, even as saliva trickles down her chin from the corner of her mouth. "Y-You know I prefer girls."

"Exactly," he answers. "This doesn't count. We're just experimenting."

He flicks her left nipple with a fast-moving tongue. Haruka shuts her eyes and clenches her teeth as the nipple hardens. Inoki starts sucking at the nipple, and the student can no longer stop herself from sweating and moaning. The coach's hands crawl behind her and knead her ass.

Haruka thinks, "I don't like this. Why? Why can't I stop him?!"

The coach slowly lays her down on the cold floor. His kisses move down her trim stomach. Then, he spreads her slender legs and moves the crotch of her bloomers aside to gaze at her pussy.

"N-No. Don't look at that," Haruka begs, her face red with embarrassment.

"Oh, I'm going to do much more than just look at it," the coach lewdly responds.

He pulls his jogging pants down, and his erect penis springs out.

"Coach, please don't!" Haruka squeaks, tears threatening to fall from her eyes.

Then, she tilts her head back and shrieks when the middle-aged man forces his cock inside her.

"Yes," Inoki moans with pleasure. "So this is what it feels like inside your hole. Nice and tight."

He starts rocking his hips back and forth.

"Why are you doing this to me?" Haruka asks, tears streaming from her eyes. "Why are you acting like this? This isn't like you!"

"You ask too many questions," the coach tells her.

He leans forward and roughly kisses her lips once more. Then, he starts thrusting harder and faster. Haruka moans into his mouth again.

"I feel so hot," she thinks. "I hate what he's doing to me, but his cock sliding back and forth inside me is making me feel so hot. Oh, Michiru, I'm sorry. I think I'm about to cum for him!"

She wraps her arms around his neck to kiss him deeply. She wraps her legs around his waist to pull his cock deeper inside her. Then, she shudders and screams into her attacker's mouth as they orgasm together.

#

Crying does not come easy for Haruka. She is the tough tomboy of the Sailor Soldiers. It would take an incredible amount of humiliation to bring tears to her eyes, much like the one she just suffered. Back in her shirt and bloomers, sitting alone in the stadium's bleachers, she sobs and wonders how she could allow such a horrible thing to happen to her.

"Haruka," she hears a familiar voice call.

She looks up and finds Mamoru Chiba standing next to her. She never even heard him approaching. The lean, young man has a tendency to appear from out of nowhere. It is one of his many skills. After all, he is secretly Tuxedo Mask, an ally of the Sailor Soldiers.

"Are you alright?" he asks.

It didn't sound like a question, and there was only the slightest hint of concern in his voice. Naturally stoic, Mamoru has never been one to express his emotions easily. Something that often frustrates his girlfriend, Usagi, another Sailor Soldier. The thought makes Haruka chuckle in spite of herself.

"I'm fine," she lies, wiping away her tears. "What's up?"

"I tracked a yokai here," he answers, sitting beside her.

"A yokai?"

"Yes. He drains energy from young women by violating them and making them orgasm."

"Sounds like the plot of a hentai."

"Yes. His body fluids contain a powerful aphrodisiac that prevents his prey from struggling. I injured him last night in battle. He will need a suitable host while he recovers. Has anyone been acting strange around here lately?"

Haruka remembers how she was unable to resist her coach's advances earlier and answers, "Absolutely. My track and field coach, Coach Inoki."

"Do you have something of his? I can use my psychometry on the object to find out if he is indeed the yokai."

"What, you mean like his stopwatch or something?"

"Preferably an object that he handled for a long time while already possessed by the yokai."

Haruka thinks for a few seconds, then tentatively says, "Uhm, me?"

Mamoru frowns and asks, "What do you mean?"

The embarrassed girl looks away and says, "He put his hands all over me earlier."

The memory makes her shudder.

"I see," Mamoru says, sounding slightly sympathetic. "Give me your hand." Haruka does so, but when the young man takes it, he says, "I'm not getting anything."

The girl tells him, "Well, he didn't touch my hand a lot."

"Where did he-?" Mamoru stops mid sentence.

There is an awkward silence between them.

"Here. He touched me a lot here," Haruka hesitantly informs him, motioning to her breasts.

"I see," Mamoru replies.

Another awkward silence.

"Go for it," she finally tells him.

Mamoru remains quiet for a few more seconds then asks, "Are you sure?"

Haruka smiles.

She gently cups his face and says, "You are the most decent man I know. Knock yourself out."

She leans back in her chair. Mamoru hesitantly places his hands on her breasts. Haruka swallows nervously and hopes that he doesn't notice her heart racing."

"I'm getting something," he tells her.

"I should hope so," she replies.

"Haruka?!" a girl's shocked voice exclaims.

Haruka turns and finds her track and field club member, Mei, staring at them. Mamoru quickly takes his hands off Haruka's chest.

Haruka gasps and shouts, "M-Mei! It's not what you think!"

Mei meekly says, "I-I thought you liked girls."

"I do! Come here! I'll prove it to you!"

"N-No. I was about to go home. B-Bye!"

After Mei leaves, Haruka mumbles to Mamoru, "We're gonna be in trouble with our girlfriends."

"I will explain it to Usagi," the young man casually responds. "She will understand."

"Just like that? You explain it, and she'll understand?"

"Why wouldn't she? It's the truth."

"You have a lot to learn about women. Come on."

#

Haruka takes Mamoru by the hand and leads him to the men's room. She checks to make sure that it's empty. Then, she removes her shirt.

"What are you doing?" Mamoru asks.

Haruka explains, "The coach didn't touch my shirt. He touched my boobs. Your powers will work better if you feel the real thing." She is about to remove her sports bra when she adds, "Close your eyes. Just because I'm going to let you touch my boobs doesn't mean I'm letting you see them."

"Of course."

The young man closes his eyes. Haruka removes her sports bra and stands topless in front of him. She takes a nervous deep breath then guides his hands to her bare breasts.

"Getting anything?" she asks.

Mamoru frowns and answers, "Yes. It's a little hazy though."

"Maybe you should touch me like he did."

She places her hands over his and moves the surface of his palms over her breasts. Her nipples harden. Mamoru starts fondling her.

"Wow, I'm really getting turned on," Haruka quietly tells herself. "I wonder if it's because of the yokai's aphrodisiac from earlier. Or maybe Mamoru just really knows how to touch a woman." She stares at his face while he concentrates. She smiles slyly and thinks, "He's actually pretty cute. For a guy. I wonder if Michiru and Usagi would mind if I just-"

She half-closes her eyes, parts her lips, and leans forward to kiss him.

Mamoru suddenly opens his eyes, startling her.

"It's him!" he exclaims. "Coach Inoki is definitely the yokai. He got possessed just before you went to the locker room."

"I told you to keep your eyes closed," Haruka complains, covering her chest with her forearms.

"Where is he? Is he still in the locker rooms?"

"I'm not sure. Maybe."

"Let's split up and find him. We can't allow him to leave the stadium and victimize any more girls!"

"Got it!" Haruka raises her transformation device and yells, "URANUS PLANET POWER, MAKE-UP!"

Her civilian clothes vanish, and they are replaced by a sailor themed sleeveless leotard, a short skirt, boots, gloves, earrings, and a headwear headband as she transforms into Sailor Uranus. Mamoru also transforms into Tuxedo Mask. His casual clothes are replaced by a full-dress tailcoat, a domino mask, a cape, and a top hat.

He reminds the Sailor Soldier, "Do not come into contact with his spit, sweat, blood, or any other bodily fluids."

"Okay. Be careful," Sailor Uranus replies.

They exit the men's room and go in opposite directions.

#

Haruka is already a gifted runner, and as Sailor Uranus, her speed is greatly enhanced, allowing her to cover plenty of ground in such a short time. She finds the coach near one of the stadium's exits.

"Coach Inoki!" she shouts.

The coach faces her and lecherously says, "A Sailor Soldier. I'm going to enjoy draining your energy."

"You won't get a chance. WORLD SHAKING!"

Sailor Uranus raises her fist and draws energy from the sky. She then strikes the ground. The energy quickly travels towards her opponent. Coach Inoki leaps over the attack. He does a corkscrew somersault and lands behind his enemy.

"Shit! I missed!" Uranus cusses.

Inoki reaches under her arms. He cups and squeezes her breasts. The Sailor Soldier gasps and struggles.

She yells, "Take your filthy hands off me!"

But the coach starts licking her ear. The Sailor Soldier instantly becomes aroused, and she ceases her struggles.

"I told you I would enjoy draining your energy," Inoki whispers to her.

As he continues to lick her ear, he begins rubbing her nipples through the thin material of her costume, making her moan. When the nipples harden, he pinches them and painfully pulls them upward.

Uranus shouts, "Ow! Stop! It hurts!"

He suddenly releases them. Her boobs jiggle and the Sailor Soldier screams.

"Such sensitive nipples," the coach says. "Let's see if you're sensitive everywhere."

He roughly massages her left breast with one hand while his other hand slowly slides down her body. It reaches under her skirt and starts rubbing her crotch.

"S-Stop that!" Uranus begs, her body trembling.

"Oh! You're very wet already," the coach tells her. "You must really like having your pussy teased."

"N-No! That's just because of the aphrodisiac."

"Oh, you know about that. It's true the bodily fluids of my kind contain aphrodisiac. But you still have to really be a slut for it to work this effectively on you."

"Liar!"

"Am I? Let's find out."

He pulls at the crotch of her leotard causing it to rub against her slit. Uranus tilts her head back and screams. Her legs tremble.

"S-STOP!" she begs, tears flowing from her eyes.

Her clit becomes engorged. When the crotch of her outfit rubs against it, Uranus moans through clenched teeth. Her eyes shut, and she orgasms hard.

As her body twitches, Inoki commands, "Now, admit it!"

Sailor Uranus sobs and meekly says, "I'm-I'm a slut."

"Louder!" he yells, pulling at the crotch of her leotard again.

"I'M A SLUT!"

He finally releases her, and she falls on her hands and knees, trying to catch her breath. He flips her skirt up to ogle her firm ass. Then, he uncovers her anus by moving a part of her leotard aside.

"H-Hey!" Uranus breathlessly says. "W-Wait a sec. Just gimme a minute to rest."

The coach cruelly responds, "I think I'll fuck you in YOUR ANUS."

"God, I hate it when bad guys make that crack."

"Wahaha! You said crack."

"SHUT UP!"

"First, let's put some aphrodisiac in there to make you more sensitive."

He wets his forefinger with saliva. Then, he slowly pushes it into her asshole. Uranus groans, and her buttcheeks clench on instinct. Inoki fingers her a little. Then, he pulls his finger back out to replace it with his penis.

As soon as she feels the tip enter and stretch her asshole, she fearfully shudders and says, "I don't think it's going to fit."

The coach ignores her. He grabs her by the hips and forces his cock inside her asshole. Uranus screams again. Inoki begins anally raping her.

"Yes. That's it," he sadistically tells her. "Give me more of that energy."

The Sailor Soldier sweats as her asshole is pounded. Her mouth opens and her tongue sticks out a little as she moans. Her eyes lose focus. Her breasts jiggle with every thrust.

"It hurts so bad, but it also feels good?" she asks herself. "I don't know anymore. My mind is starting to go blank from the pain and the pleasure. Oh God, if he keeps doing this to me, I'll become his sex slave. Somebody, save me!"

Inoki moans as he shoots load after load of his cum inside her asshole. Uranus helplessly whimpers in disgust when she feels the thick, hot, sticky fluid fill her. When the coach pulls his penis out of her, the Sailor Soldier falls on her stomach out of physical and emotional exhaustion.

#

Coach Inoki removes the skirt and peels the leotard off Sailor Uranus, leaving her only in her gloves, boots, and headband. He flips her on her back, spreads her legs, and goes on top of her. He kisses her in the mouth while squeezing her bare breasts. By this time, the Sailor Soldier is too weak to offer any kind of resistance.

As the coach kisses her neck, Uranus tells herself, "This is the vision I saw earlier. But it wasn't a warning. It wasn't anything I could prevent. It is my fate. All my hard work, all the combat training to become a skilled Sailor Soldier, and I was always destined to become this yokai's sex slave."

Inoki is just about to penetrate her again when he senses danger behind him. He spins around and swats a rose dart in midair.

"I've absorbed plenty of energy from this Sailor Soldier, Tuxedo Mask," he tells his attacker. "You won't be able to defeat me this time."

"We'll see," Tuxedo Mask replies.

He lunges and swings a cane at the coach. Inoki catches the weapon. He spins and throws his opponent in the air. Tuxedo Mask falls and rolls across the ground on his side. Inoki chases after his opponent and kicks him in the ribs. Tuxedo Mask groans in pain as the force of the kick flips him on his back. The coach mercilessly stomps on the young man's stomach again and again and again.

"WORLD SHAKING!" Sailor Uranus yells.

This time, she doesn't miss. Though most of her power has been drained, her attack still manages to knock the small, bald, skinny, red-skinned Yokai out of Coach Inoki's body. Tuxedo Mask throws a rose dart at the creature's forehead. The Yokai shrieks as it dies and its body slowly vanishes.

#

A couple of days later, Mamoru visits Haruka during track and field practice.

"Why the long face?" the girl asks him. "Last I checked, we won."

"Something's been bothering me," he answers. "The yokai we fought was too powerful. That only happens if he had chosen a perfectly suitable host."

"What are you trying to say?"

"I'm saying that maybe you should be a little careful around that coach."

"Look, I've known Coach Inoki for a long time. He's a good man. You and I already defeated the yokai. It's over."

Mamoru is still unconvinced, but he forces a smile.

After the young man leaves, Coach Inoki approaches Haruka with his eyes lowered and apologetically says, "H-Haruka. About what happened at the locker room,…"

Haruka places a hand on the coach's shoulder and says, "It's okay, Coach. It wasn't you."

The coach nods thankfully, and they embrace. As they hug, Haruka fails to notice the coach sniffing her neck. She doesn't notice him tightening his hold to press her breasts against him. And she doesn't see him smile wickedly as his hands move down to her ass.

END


End file.
